Blights of Asagi: The Baroness
by Bornsteller
Summary: Dear Asagi finally gets to eat at the place she's been holding out for. Unfortunately, she bumped into the wrong person at the school festival of Evil Academy... Contains BDSM


_I do not own characters belonging to Nippon Ichi. I only use them for my story purposes._

The young woman dodged another group of rowdy, humanoid demons with a perky hop in her step, happiness apparent in her beaming smile. Her shoulder-length, black hair was held together with white bobby pins, and she was dressed in her favorite white coat, the one with deep blue lines and fancy, dark fur trimmings. Wrapped around her waist, over black shorts, were duel guns and the beige holsters which held them. And then, of course, there were her thigh-high, heeled boots.

Asagi's hands were spread out wide, palms straight to the sky, like a child mimicking an airplane. It would have been an odd sight were she not in a grand school fair. In fact, she was furthest the weirdest thing here, by her standards anyway, being a single human in an entire demon general population.

 _Click, click, click,_ went the heels of tall, leather boots as Asagi approached her destination, Felina's mobile Restaurant. It was famous for food. Good food. Legendary food. Food of the gods.

Last time, she'd missed it!

Once before when the mobile restaurant was at another festival, she just hadn't made it in time. Stupid crowds.

Asagi still had the goal of becoming a Super Idol; that wasn't gonna change, but that could wait until she ate. Speaking of, she hadn't consumed anything for nearly week. So, it was decided: she was gonna eat at Felina's or not at all!

A loud growl came from her stomach, completely stopping Asagi in her tracks as she doubled over in pain.

"O-Ow... Owww..." Asagi groaned. Despite outward excitement, her face was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, skin paler than usual, lips turning grey. Her body urged her to gnaw on anything remotely edible, but she resisted. Asagi's willpower was stronger than anything her body could dish out, though outside forces still had power over her. Such bad things hadn't happened to her in a long time, so she was confidant the plague of bad luck was gone.

Asagi pulled her jacket closer, thankful for the fluffy, black, fur stuffing that made up the lining. She stood up and secured the belt that kept her leg garment in place. More than once, she'd had a trouser malfunction because of her hunger-induced forgetfulness.

Satisfied, she looked up and saw the beautiful, neon sign with the beautiful words she'd been wanting to see since forever.

"Fe-Felina's restau-" Asagi didn't bother finishing her sentence before practically skipping to the eatery, a revitalizing second wind propelling her forward. As she approached, Asagi noticed the restaurant had small walk-in with flaps that "Felina's" was printed on in cursive. Peeking in at one of the partially obscured red stools that lined the counter, she got a gust of Felina's cooking. She was just a few feet away!

"Oooooooh!"

She rushed forward to take a seat. The restaurant had Asagi's undivided attention, so much that she blindly smacked right into someone, throwing her and other person to the dirt roughly. Her butt took the brunt of the fall.

"Wat-Watch it!" Asagi loudly reprimanded who ever bumped into her. She didn't even bother to see who she ran into, too fixated on reaching Felina's.

As she rubbed her sore bottom, the lady she'd knocked over was surely burning holes into Asagi's back with an angry glare.

-

The pungent aroma of delicious food and heat of ovens and stoves filled the open section of the dining area. The golden lighting from a blooming flower ceiling lamp made Asagi's pale, clammy skin glow. Her midnight eyes reflected the light as the scent of Felina's food filled her with a maddening stomach pain.

"'ERE YOU GO, MEAT SACK!" shrilled a sentient tree trunk with bright glowing, orange 'eyes', which really just appeared to be uneven holes on the front of the scarred bark. In its wiry, vine arms were five plates of ordered food that were placed messily in front of a sickly Asagi, who, at the moment, couldn't care less how sloppy the plates were laid out.

"Haaaaaa," Asagi sighed, loud enough to cause the other two customers either side of her, no, all of the demons, headband wearing customers and motley-looking cooks, to pause from eating and carrying on and glance her way with arched eyebrows. The dark-haired heroine may have been drooling intensely at the moment, her onyx irises probably comically in the shape of hearts or stars, maybe both, not to mention standing out as a human, but she didn't care. Not one bit.

With a shaking hand, she grabbed the nearest eating instrument and went for the attack.

\- - - - -

After consuming the sauteed fugui on one plate and wiping off any mess that might have caked around her mouth, the starving heroine went for another plate to ravage it.

Because all her focus was on the meal, Asagi never noticed the demons quickly shuffling out, some taking their plates. The two cooks reached over the counter to yell at the patrons, who where taking off with their fine china and silverware but stopped when they saw something past the door flaps. They paled and calmly moved back into the kitchens. They did not come out.

All this was white noise to Super Idol, Asagi, who finished a quarter of the plate. What she did was point her finger to the air and utter loudly, "B-Bread please, Sir! Miss!?" Expecting to see one of the cooks to respond, she was disappointed when none did.

"Hey! Cooky people! Bread, please! And don't pull that Human prejudice trite! I got Hel to spend here! And lots of it!"

"They're taking a break. Can't your eyes see, human?" spoke a very cold, feminine voice next to Asagi, nearly making her jump out of her seat. Asagi twisted herself 'round to face the demoness sitting on the stool next to her.

"Eek! Where the hell did you come from?" Asagi exclaimed, caught off guard entirely.

The demoness looked around Asagi's age, but demon longevity differed from humans greatly. She was probably two hundred times older, in actuality. The demon had golden, and, she had to admit, luscious hair that fell all the way to her waist and was topped with a black, ornate, peaked cap. Her matching latex top was a skin tight, military-fashioned coat with a red and white striped shoulder strap and a number of badges that adorned the patch under her left breast. The hem had four brass gears on either side of the coat flaps. Since her coat was long enough to reach the tops of her thighs, Asagi couldn't see if there were shorts underneath, but if she had to guess, they were probably pretty hot. Her legs were propped near Asagi's, giving the human full view of them. Knee-high boots with black, thigh-high stockings mostly covered her muscular legs.

Looking at the demoness, she would've been beautiful if it weren't for her cool, distant expression. Piercing, crimson eyes regarding her inquisitively. She said nothing but continued to stare.

"Wha-What?"

Still, there was no response, but the blonde's eyes sharpened into a glare, lips frowning deeply. She eyed Asagi from boots to face, searching for something on the dark-haired woman's visage while obviously sizing her up. The demon leaned to the side, all the while muttering something so low that Asagi almost didn't hear it. It was... starting to get intimidating. The demon's PVC attire made it even worse.

After a few seconds, Asagi knew she wasn't gonna get an answer. Past half a minute, she starting to get really, really uncomfortable, Asagi's eyes darting between the kitchen and the figure before her.

"Uhm..." Asagi moved back towards her meal, unable to continue the staring match with a creepy demon. She didn't even want the bread she'd desperately desired only a minute ago.

The Super Idol was getting an odd feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't ravenous hunger.

Grabbing a forkful of sliced meat and shoving it into her mouth, Asagi tried to focus all of her attention on the taste, but she could feel the other woman's stare boring into the side of her face. It made her meat tasteless as if her nose was plugged. Still, she continued to put the food in her mouth in an effort to look busy. Feeling curiosity creep on her, she snuck a glance at the woman's red glare out of the corner of her eye. She looked... pissed. Yeah, that was the word she was looking for.

Turning her head a little to the side Asagi said meekly, "Umm... It's... It's not polite to stare..." She licked her lips, which were dry from the awkward tension. The dark-haired girl mentally berated herself on how lamely she delivered her statement.

Stupid, stupid idiot! You sound like some weak wuss!

Regardless, the blonde demon still said nothing, but her jaw moved side to side, teeth grinding together. It was loud enough to make Asagi wince.

Feeling her intimidation grow, Asagi forced herself to turn herself back to continue eating. She reached out for more forkfuls, and that was when she noticed her hand was shaking. Why was she shaking? Was she scared? No... No, no, no, no. She was Super Idol Asagi! She was a badass!

Then she made the stupid mistake of looking back over at the demon, who was still staring, instantly shriveling her confidence. Lifting another shaking hand, Asagi brought the food to her mouth. As she chewed, she realized anew how dry her mouth was. She went to grab her drink –

The blonde demoness snatched it away before she could touch the glass.

Asagi reeled, forcing herself to swallow the chuck of meat, and yelled, "H-Hey! That's mine!"

The other woman brought the glass of green fruit juice up to her nose and sniffed it. Her eyes moved down to look at it and slowly back up to Asagi.

A malicious smirk painted her face.

Asagi stopped, eye brows furrowing. What are you...? No! You better not!

She lifted the glass to her shell-pink lips and took a swig.

The faux idol's dark eyes widened. She sprung to her feet in outrage. "Wh-What the hell!? That's my freaking drink!"

The blonde blinked at Asagi, her cheeks inflated, still full of juice. She swished and swoshed the juice like mouthwash, taking a few seconds on each side of her cheeks, before bringing the glass back to her mouth. Unbelievably, she spat the juice back into the cup, contaminating the rest of it. She then placed it on the counter and slid it to Asagi, who was completely stunned by the demoness's bold, completely disrespectful deed.

"There you go. Enjoy your drink, Super Idol."

Asagi didn't know what to say, not right away, her mind unable to think coherently. She looked at the cup in front of her, full of green liquid, processing the how it was now dirty. Dirty. Dirty. It was her drink. Her drink. HERS. Asagi's DRINK!

"How DARE you... you...YOU RUDE PRICK! That's freaking disgusting! Don't you have any manners?!" Asagi exploded. Already dealing with stomach pains and thirst, Asagi didn't have an ounce of patience.

Losing to an Overlord and being imprisoned on a mile-length section of earth, covered in a magical force field, changes a person. Not until she'd killed all the dangerous predators and mad demons in the dome had Asagi left. It was supposed to be her punishment for unknowingly fighting an Overlord, and instead of killing her outright, the Overlord decided to 'spare' her because she was a weak, little human. That was pure hell. But, though she'd endured many days of test and bloodshed, she managed to escape that magic barrier hell with her own cleverness and tenacity.

Yet, of all the demons she'd encountered, this one was different somehow.

"Rude?" the blonde demon chuckled, though there was no humor in it. "You were the one who committed the crime against the Diez Gentlemen."

The enraged human paused, her expression falling back to confusion for a moment. Asagi knew of the Diez group. They were the top seniors of High School Netherworld, who oversaw this small world in the Principle's stead.

The name rose red flags. Asagi should've fled while she had the chance, but her vivid thoughts overtook any self-preservation instincts. Besides, this demon looked like an enforcer with her cap and latex uniform. Asagi could deal with an enforcer; she wasn't a weak human.

The Principle was basically the Overlord and the seniors the High Lords of this realm, so it was all just different names but a relative function to the other Netherworlds.

And apparently, she'd pissed them off. It was a very dangerous situation she found herself in, but, in theory, she could quickly order her food take-out and jet out of this Netherworld.

Easy. She just needed to get rid of this demon.

"The Diez Gentlemen? I didn't do anything to―Why should I care what I did to those punks? All I care is what a rude...punk you are!" She wasn't the one to curse, but she didn't know strong enough words to describe the female demon.

That seems to affect the blonde female demon in a minuscule way. Her eyes sharpened and lips pursed before they transformed into a thorny scowl. She stood up and closed the distance between them until she was only mere ruler's length away from the other woman's face. Staring eye-to-eye with the blonde demoness, Asagi's body stiffed. The Idol's hunger-filled ire was extinguished under the intense, cold glare. When the demon spoke, it was with unmistakable animosity.

"And," She started. "To top off your crime against Diez Gentlemen, you've gone and insulted a member of their ranks - me."

Asagi's knees turned to jelly, heart hammering against her small ribcage, and her ears burned. "What...? Y-You're one th-them?"

The demon went on without acknowledging what she said. "And you know what your crime is, human?" She leaned in further, so close that Asagi could feel breath against her pale skin. So close in fact, that Asagi was almost sure that the demoness was about her press her lips against hers. But she never did, and that, somehow, shook her even more.

Asagi took in a shuddering breath, trying to keep eye contact, all the while fighting the urge to look down at the floor submissively.

"W-What... w-was―"

" _Speak_. Without stuttering, _**human**_." The demon spoke icily, the close proximity of her face making the sound vibrate the skin of the Asagi's cheeks and nose.

Asagi let out a small, weak, whimper. Her lips quivered, a cold sweat forming on her forehead. The dark-haired woman bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She took another shaky breath and opened her eyes.

"What... was the crime?" she asked. Amazingly, without stuttering.

The blonde leaned back, but it gave little relief to Asagi. The demon smirked. "Assault."

Asagi blinked, "Assault? What? When did I..." She gasped as realization struck and froze her in place. Under the all the fear and hunger that clouded her mind and dulled her senses, she remembered.

"Y-You were the p-p-person I knocked down?" she whispered, hoping the stupid mistake wasn't what caused this.

"In-deed." She released a wave of demonic aura, blanketing Asagi in its painful, crushing gravity.

"O-O-Oh..." Asagi swallowed thickly, feeling her neck and chest tighten. She inhaled and exhaled, breaths going shallow. Her eyes could no longer meet the demon's gaze, so she stared down at the floor.

As minor as it was, not to mention stupid, in her opinion, knocking down a demon of very high standing in the Netherworld hierarchy was the human equivalent of murder. This was something she quickly learned while traversing different worlds. She once witnessed some ditzy demon woman bumping into a high-class Netherworld senator, a towering blue-skinned Baciel, who proceeded to go completely berserk and vaporize the poor female demon with its skin-infused Magick Cannon. The demons behind her were incinerated as well. Buildings came crumbling down, probably killing even more. It was sight and a lesson that Asagi would never forget.

And she'd just pissed off a member of a group that had a higher standing than the senators.

The more she thought about it, the more she trembled in shock. The sweat on her forehead dripped into her eyes, making them sting, but she dared not wipe her eyes or move at all, for that matter, not when this predator could leap on her at anytime.

Blinking away the saltiness, she opened her mouth to speak, but all she uttered was a choked whimper. Clamping her mouth shut in embarrassment, Asagi closed her eyes to take a breath, but even that made her sniffle.

G-Get over a hold of yourself, Asagi! Y-You're not a weak...!

Asagi bit her tongue and raised her head, opening her eyes to meet the demon's and saw the amused smirk play upon her lips.

"Have your heart in your mouth, Super Idol Asagi?" she cooed, mockingly.

That almost derailed her focus. How did the demon know her name and, come to think of it, her title? She'd normally be delighted at the thought of a High Lord even knowing of her existence, but the circumstances prevented any such joy. Through her own force of will, Asagi ignored her internal questions, swallowed another lump in her throat, and spoke.

"I'm...I'm... I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean it knoc... I was just so... hungry." As if coming to the rescue, her stomach growled, and Asagi's face went red.

The demoness didn't react, her features falling back into a scowl. There was a tense moment where nothing was said. She waited for a response, but still, nothing. Asagi shifted her feet nervously.

"Uhh―"

"So, you committed assault on me, a member of the Diez Gentlemen, because of your starvation?" Her condescending tone was icy.

Asagi nodded her quickly, "Y-Y-Yes..."

The blonde demon went silent and after a pause and clicked her tongue thoughtfully. She finally broke eye contact with Asagi, whose shoulders went loose as she barely resisted the urge to sigh.

The demon snapped her fingers.

"Turn around. Look at your food," The senior ordered.

"Tur-Turn around?"

"Yes. Now."

Asagi wanted to say something, but she refrained, not wanting to anger the other woman further. Turning around to face her dinner, Asagi noted she still had three plates left.

"L-Like this?"

She chuckled darkly, "Yes... Like that."

The demon's grabbed Asagi by the roots of her hair, the action so fast that her hand was naught but a blur. Asagi cried in pain and tried reaching up, but her face was slammed into the hardwood counter, right over one of the plates, emitting a loud _Crack!_. Asagi's body went limp, arms slumping to her side, and the demon simply let go and watched the dark-haired woman crumple onto the floor, face up, a thick trail of blood left behind her.

Glaring cruelly over her victim, the demon nudged Asagi's cheek with her boot, getting some blood on it. She inspected the cracked plate, broken in three pieces. Leaning over it, she stroked a gloved finger across gravy-covered meat, which had been spiced by Asagi's dark red blood.

She brought her finger to her lips and sucked it.

Her eyes widened, "Mmm... My, Felina's tasteless meat actually tastes good now." Savoring it for the moment before spitting it out, she snapped her fingers. "Cooks!" the demon glanced over to the kitchen and waited.

A cook emerged timidly, a female demon with brown hair and a white bandanna.

"Err, yes Madam Salvatore?"

"Bring me your tape, all of it."

"Y-Yes, Madam Salvatore!" And she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Salvatore bent down to hoist Asagi's unconscious body up onto the counter and noticed her nose was bleeding like a faucet, covering most of her lower face in red.

"Ugh...Bring me a towel!"

Asagi drew in tentative, shallow breaths as she drifted back to consciousness. Feeling an intense, stinging numbness in her face, specifically her nose. She couldn't open her eyes for more than second before the sharp pain coming from her nose forced her to shut them again.

She whimpered, the pain becoming more vivid with each waking moment. Breathing was even starting to hurt. She reached up to touch her nose but found she couldn't.

Through slitted eyes, Asagi fought through the pain and forced them open. She groaned. The pain was potent enough that small tears formed, making her attempts to see even more difficult.

"Mm. Mm. Mm. Mm." Asagi tried to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic, muffled sound.

Blinking away her tears, she ignored the pain as best she could and struggled, suddenly aware her arms had been forced behind her back and bound together, limp at the elbows. A wave of needling pain shot up her shoulders.

"Mmmmh..." Carefully, she tried not to take in too much air through her nose. God, it hurt to even breathe. Rousing herself, she finally took a bearing of where she was.

Asagi was lying in a plain, white bed, with a matching curtain surrounding it. The room was softly lit, the floors tiled white and green. Even through her labored breathing, Asagi took in the scent of sterilized cloth and blood. This must be the infirmary. She'd been in plenty of them, mostly because they made some of the most potent healing flans around the Netherworlds. They didn't sate hunger but could heal some nasty, deep cuts and bring back your energy.

Realizing she couldn't see beyond the white veil, Asagi looked down and noticed her jacket and holsters were missing. Instead, there was bright blue tape spread across her mid-section multiple times. When pushing her arms outward, the tape moved and contorted with it, confirming her suspicion that her arms were bound to her body, hands encased in fists by the adhesive material. Doing another test, she shifted her jaw side to side and tried opening her mouth. Both refused to budge even a millimeter. She'd been gagged too. The only thing spared were her legs, still covered by long, leather boots.

Did that Diez woman do this her? Yes. Yes, she'd had to. It was all coming back. After Asagi was ordered to look at her plate of food, now surely cold, the demon grabbed her and smashed her face against the counter.

Now she knew why she was in the infirmary. In a battle of her face verses the hard counter, her nose was probably crushed, explaining the extreme pain. No, no, no, no. Was her face disfigured? She almost cried. She couldn't imagine what she must look like.

Blinking away the tears that threatened to surface, she concentrated on the more pressing issue – escape.

Before she could get to her feet, however, she heard the sound of a door opening, followed by clicking heels.

Asagi felt her heart drop. That woman was coming for her!

Resisting the impending panic, she tried to hone in on where the clicks were coming from. She tried but couldn't distinguish a specific location. Some steps seemed lighter, sounding farther away, while others were heavy, closer. They coming from all around her!

Breathing faster now, Asagi ignored the pain and got to her feet with as much stealth as she could. Maneuvering around the bed, glancing over her shoulder, she went to the other side of the bed, and because her arms were entirely useless, she used her head to peek through the slit in the curtain. Bending down, what she saw -

Was a plump, black, shining bosom.

"I make it a point to never speak to lowly animals, but for you, I must make an exception."

Asagi's eyes widened. "Mm – !"

A white-gloved palm snapped up and seized the Asagi's face, gripping her soft cheeks and throwing her backward onto the bed. Asagi tried desperately to use her legs to push herself away from the demoness, eyes wide with terror.

The demon scowled at her, thoroughly displeased. "How rude, you ungrateful koi. Trying to leave without my permission, after I, Salvato-rey, paid for the repair of your damaged nose."

 _You did that to me, you crazy fiend!_ Asagi shouted her mind. At the very edge of her mind, however, she was reluctantly grateful her face wasn't disfigured, as she'd considered.

In the blink of an eye, Salvatore closed the distance between them, bent forward, and squeezed firmly the still tender bridge of Asagi's nose.

One second, she was relatively fine, the pain in her face fading away, and the next, Asagi was screaming into the blue tape, white-hot pain seared her face. "HMMHMMHMM!" She cried loudly, dark eyes brimming with thick tears, which scattered in trails down her cheeks. Her legs twitched, arms straining against the tough, adhesive strips, moving side-to-side, her nails digging into the skin of Asagi's palms. That pain was far preferred to the blinding pain of her nose.

"HMHM MMMMPS MMMP!" she feverishly begged for Salvatore to stop.

"Still tender from the healing process, eh?" Salvatore asked, very amused, and cleared her throat. "Now, from here on, ungrateful little koi, you're going to listen and abide by any command I give until I see fit to release you, or you will die. And in the event you do die carrying out my command, you'll die when and how I order it." She squeezed a little harder. Asagi bawled outright, tears cascading down her blue, taped cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"PMMM MMMP PMMMM MMMP!" She pleaded again.

Salvatore released her grip on Asagi's nose, and the pain abruptly ceased, like it had never been, though it left a mess behind. Asagi took a deep breath and sobbed loudly, eyes clenched shut, tears still falling.

Salvatore watched with fascinated, red eyes, drinking in the image of pain she inflicted on the self-proclaimed Super Idol. An oddly welcoming shiver flowed through her. Salvatore cupped Asagi's chin, and the feeble human weakly opened her puffy eyes to look at the monster with a pretty face. It still baffled her how wantonly cruel some demons could be.

"Will you now comply with every order I issue, koi?"

Blinking, Asagi lowered her eyes, so she would have a moment to think and avoid Salvatore's gaze. She... She couldn't go through that again. Even if she refused, her life was in the demon's hands. The tape bindings were just the icing on this bloody cake. This demon could easily snuff the life out of her or subject her to something even worse...

It only took a few seconds. Asagi took a breath, sniffled, and nodded her head.

"Ymmm..."

Salvatore was scowling but grinning devilishly on the inside. Oh, she loved having people's lives in her hands.

"Very good. Now lie back all the way."

Asagi was confused but did as she was told until her head met the mattress, taped hands pressing into the soft material. She jolted when Salvatore saddled her hips, hands sliding under her top. She reached for the dark-haired girl's bra, and with surprising swiftness, ripped the garment off with no resistance. The breaking of metal clasps reached Asagi's ears.

"This needs to go, for one." Salvatore toned as she threw the tattered bra to the side of the bed.

Asagi blushed and blinked in confusion at the demon, who was intently focused on her chest. Asagi scrunched her legs together, feeling the warm thighs pressing against her pelvis. Her cheeks went hot when the Diez gentlewoman started to massage and knead her plump breasts.

"Mmmf MMMGF!"

 _She's... s-she's feeling me up! The hell! Why is she...?_

"Thankfully, smaller breasts are so easily stimulated," Salvatore added.

"Hrmmmp Hrrrmp..." Asagi's eyes were half-lidded as the sensation of another woman touching her in such an intimate place threw her into an odd state, her mind foggy about everything besides the invading hands. Asagi groaned in pleasure when Salvatore became more vigorous in her motions, a small part of her appreciating how warm the demon's hands were against her nipples, despite the gloves. Asagi could not meet Salvatore's gaze, too embarrassed and too afraid of the demon, so she opted to let her eyes rest on the slash of midriff the demoness revealed from where the front of her coat was split wide. Looking at her belly drew butterflies in Asagi's stomach, and she pressed her legs together to lessen the friction, hoping to stave away those perverted thoughts.

Asagi would normally be repulsed by anyone touching her freely like this. Be it a very attractive male or a succubus who thought she was an easy meal, no one touched her without her permission, lest they incur the wrath of a very capable and willful young woman. But after this terrible evening, her tormentor's sexual touch was the only thing that had been comforting, and she was more than welcoming of it. Besides, there was nothing she could do to stop her, and it crept into her realization how weird it was that a High Lord was fondling her, a human.

"Don't get too comfortable, koi." Salvatore's soft accent broke through Asagi's distracted thoughts, her hands slipping out from under Asagi's black tank top. The blonde flicked her hands as if to shake off water and climbed off Asagi, smoothing out her tight top, getting all the kinks out before reaching behind her back. As perverted as it was, when Asagi had the courage looked up at the Diez woman, Salvatore showed no shame for her actions in her features, not even the smallest tinge of pink on her skin. Only the look of detachment prevailed, as if this was a standard procedure or Salvatore was so perverted that something like this was very common for her to partake in.

"Stand up," She said.

Asagi stared at her, fear and uncertainty overtaking her once more. The short-lived pleasant feelings quickly faded away. What was she gonna do now? What was the point of touching her just now?

Nonetheless, not wanting to anger Salvatore (Asagi was no idiot), she took in a few, slow breaths to compose herself mumbling a faint "Mmmppf" as she pushed her body upwards, groaning in an effort. She managed to sit up and got to her feet. "Tmmmff..."

Salvatore said nothing right away, leaning closer to Asagi as she grabbed the neck of her tank top and pulled it downward. Asagi followed the demon's line of sight to her, Asagi's, erect nipples, which were showing just above where her shirt was being held. The human blushed. It appeared the demon liked the molestation more than Asagi had realized.

"Good, that should do," Salvatore pulled her other hand out from behind her. In it was a black, rectangular sign with two serrate-edged clamps connected by thin chains. Asagi was perplexed by this. She mumbled questioningly into the tape. "Wpph?"

"You see," Salvatore smirked, turning around the sign's message for the girl to see. Asagi's eyes went wide with surprise. On the sign, printed in glowing gold were the words: Property of Salvatore the Magnificent.

"It's my property sign. You're my property, little koi."

Asagi sniffled audibly. No, no, no! She couldn't...! I-I can't be...be... But she'd agreed to it to escape the pain. Only, she hadn't realized she'd escaped the pain of death in exchange for a life of servitude. She thought she could have handled something like this, but she couldn't.

"Hey! Pay attention, koi!" Salvatore barked at her.

Asagi snapped her head back to her captor. She didn't want to think how dire her situation really was.

"Suck your stomach in, chest out!"

Asagi blinked and complied, the tight cloth over her chest giving a good impression of her fair bosom.

The demoness nodded, pleased. She opened the clamps and approached her chest. Asagi was looking down, following where the clamps were going – then it came to her.

"Mmmgh... MmmffMMMMMMMGHH!" Asagi cried out, chin reflexively snapping up when the teethy clamps bit in her very sensitive buds. They easily went through the cloth of the tank top and dug their metal teeth in her skin, deep enough that Asagi thought they might've drawn blood. The pain was so sudden and piercing that she felt it go to the tip her toes and the ends of her ears. She couldn't help it when tears fell down her cheeks again. "Mmpf Mmpff," She whined weakly and looked back down to her chest, where Salvatore's property sign was hanging off her pert nipples.

She was really this demon's property now...

The demoness herself was standing back with her knuckles to her chin, watching the sight before her as though she were fascinated. She dropped her hands, one resting on a hip. "I think it's finally time we leave. I've spent too much of the night away from my quarters." Salvatore stood aside and parted the curtain, motioning for Asagi to leave.

Asagi inhaled a breathy gulp and walked out into the open. She saw more white beds running along the side of the room with medical carts and equipment in-between every other one. The most surprising aspect - it was all so clean and uniform compared to the other demon hospitals she'd been to. Pain splashed across the back of her head when Salvatore slapped her hard.

"Mmfffp!"

"Move it!" Salvatore stepped out with her and pointed to the double doors at the end of a long room. "That way, go, now," She clasped her hands behind her back, straightened her posture, and waited for Asagi to follow her order.

The dark-haired human whimpered a bit from the head pain but had no choice than to comply by making her way to the door. She heard Salvatore move carefully behind her, her footfalls almost matching the human's, only the clicking of the demon's boots differentiating the two sounds. A nervous chill crept down Asagi's spine thinking how close the demon was following her, to the point where she could almost feel the other woman's body heat against her back. With every step that she took, Asagi winced from the biting pain at her breast. She tried careful steps to limit the pain, but it was mostly in vain. No walking style, minimal or otherwise, could limit the pinching agony.

Just as she was approaching the door, Salvatore snapped, "Stop. Turn around."

Asagi stopped in her tracks and turned toward the demoness. She took in a sharp breath when the twirl inadvertently tugged at her nipples, intensifying the bite of clamps and weight of the sign.

She looked up and met the crimson gaze of her captor. Salvatore moved in closer until she was well past Asagi's comfort zone again. Unexpectedly, the blonde's gloved hands came up to her face, grasping either side of her cheeks, thumbs brushing against the tear-stained, light red skin. Asagi's eyes followed her thumbs as they brushed against her. It was soft, ticklish feeling. If it had been any other situation, Asagi would have thought it an affectionate gesture. Salvatore seemed to be examining the girl's face, looking for something. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Your nose still hurts?"

Not being to answer her with a sealed mouth, Asagi nodded with weary eyes, wondering why she was asking.

The corner of Salvatore's lips curled up into a fiendish grin. "Good, because if you act out of place while we're making our way back to my quarters, that nose may find itself smashed yet again. Got it, koi?" Salvatore brushed her thumb lightly across Asagi's tender nose in a cruel reminder before letting go and locking her hands behind her back once more.

With the threat fresh in her mind, Asag'is eyes widened, and she nodded her head frantically in a clearly visible 'Yes'.

"Very good. Now turn back around, head into the hallway, and go right. It leads all the way out of the hospital. And remember, my orders are absolute. If you act out in any way, I send you to the floor. Now go." She waited for Asagi to do as she was told.

Asagi turned back to face the doors. Taking a couple short steps, she used her bare shoulder to push it open. There was a sharp suction noise as the air-tight seal was broken. Because it was air tight, no noise had entered the room. When Asagi crossed the threshold, noise filled her ears, and her guts knotted up with dread.

There was a whole crowd of demons filling the hallway, lined up on both sides. Some were sat on benches along the wall, while others stood. Some demons, desperate for a seat, were perched in laps of the demons who had acquired proper seating. Most were humanoids, orcs, prinnies, marionettes, Alraunes, and succubi. Thankfully, most were preoccupied with conversation, none visibly looking her way. She would have to cross over a hundred yards, past dozens of demons. Now it was finally coming to her why Salvatore attached this sign. This... this High Lord intended to humiliate her in front of the whole hospital! And with a sign stating in bright golden letters that she was this woman's property like she was some pretty accessory, it would cement her status as thus in this world. Her persona of being a Super Idol, something she'd tried so hard to project, would crumble into the void of humiliation. It'd be nothing but a joke, and she wondered if that was anything was worth salvaging. The cherry on top of this horrifying situation: the sign was hanging from her aroused nipples...

"Get moving, koi," Salvatore whispered in her ear, making the young human shiver. She whipped around, clenching her teeth and grunting in pain. Putting that in the back of her mind, Asagi looked over her shoulder at the demons in the hall and back at Salvatore. She hurried past the blonde and back into the room, shaking her head in a frantic 'No'.

She couldn't do this! Asagi fought back the tears. The demon couldn't do this to her! I still have some self-respect! She pulled and flexed her bound arms behind her, hoping to exploit a hidden weakness in the sticky material.

Salvatore's eyes narrowed into slits as she quietly brought the door to a close behind her, sighing and rubbing her forehead. Watching the door close and being left alone with the demon again, Asagi realized she had disobeyed Salvatore's command. The desperate human immediately regretted her hasty actions and began backing away from the demon.

"Mmmsssmy–!" she tried to apologize but was slapped across the face with a force hard enough to throw her sprawling onto the floor, the sign attached to her breasts yanking and clanging, causing her to cry out throatily. "Mmgghf!" She looked at Salvatore through blurred vision, her face stinging from the impact. She pulled her legs closer to her body and feebly crawled away.

"You disobedient worm, ignoring my order! Gah! Look at you, scrambling like a beaten animal," Salvatore intoned coldly, taking a single stride forward to grab Asagi by the scruff of her neck and hoist her onto shaky knees. "GMMMmmffg...!" Asagi wheezed and choked for breath.

"It appears you value your dignity over that nose, so." Salvatore placed an index finger and thumb on the bridge of the human's nose, but didn't pinch down like last time, nonetheless, it scared Asagi. "How about this: I break the nose again, and then we go into the hallway while I lead you on a leash, so you can crawl on your hands and knees like a dog and bleed a fountain across the hospital floor. A good trade off, yes?" She started to put pressure on her nose bone, enough to make her squeal in pain. "MMMMMGH!" She cried, tears ready to fall again. "PMMM SMP! PMMMH SMMP! PMMMMH SMMMF! MMM SMFF! MMM SMMRR!" She begged and wailed so loud that it gave the demoness pause. She scanned Asagi's dark eyes, expression halfway between a sneer and a smile. Ohhh, you're so pathetic that I want to pinch your cheeks!, it seemed to say.

Still wearing a mask of sternness, Salvatore released Asagi's nose, stifling her wailing. "Oh? What's that? 'Please stop, I'm sorry?'"

The teary-eyed Asagi sniffled and nodded her head. She pulled and flexed her taped up arms.

"Ah, how amusing. Tell me, do you absolutely regret disobeying me, koi?"

"Mmmhm. Mmmhm!" The dark-haired girl shook her head ardently, some of her black hair clinging to tear stained cheeks.

Salvatore tilted her head thoughtfully. She would never consider sparing one for their imminent punishment. Once she said it, she'd carry it out with no hesitation, and feel no the guilt. She was a harsh, strict demon who followed that steel code of a superior's orders, and she prided herself in that regard, so much that she took up military garb to properly express her true character. Coming down hard on this human shouldn't be any different. If anything, she should be even harsher to such a weak being, so it could hopefully grow resilient and strong under her. But still... this was a human, a pathetic one at that, not one of the usual demon underlings, who could endure and, at least, do the minimum of what she asked. Asagi was just so sad to look at with her teary, expressive visage. Salvatore couldn't take her eyes off her, and she didn't know why. It... pleased her more that Asagi wanted to be forgiven and carry out her original order.

Eager to see what Asagi would do to be pardoned, she said, "Hmm, very well. If you wish forgiveness... nuzzle my thigh, lovingly, like a dog."

Asagi brows furrowed at the command, not appreciating the dog part, as she set her sights on Salvatore's thighs. At her current height, she was just level with them. But... she was to nuzzle them? Lovingly? She looked at Salvatore.

"Well?" the demon challenged, waiting.

Asagi looked back down quickly, not wanting to rouse Salvatore's anger. The human swallowed. A moment went by, and she leaned in. Her face getting redder, Asagi didn't know where exactly to nuzzle the demon lord, so she decided to press a tear-stained cheek against the bare skin between Salvatore's thigh-highs and hot pants. She was surprised when she felt the rather warm skin. It was a feverish kind of heat, but then she remembered hearing somewhere that demons ran at a higher temperature than humans. That, and she suspected her cheeks were cold from all the crying.

Nonetheless, Asagi pressed her cheek harder into the demoness's thigh and began to steadily rub her cheek into the soft but tight, hot skin. She could smell charcoal, sulfur, sweat and odd scent of lemongrass wandering around her thighs. She was careful not to let her sensitive nose touch the skin.

Asagi didn't see it because she was too busy nuzzling the exposed skin, but Salvatore was staring at her the tiny ghost of a smile.

The initial touch of Asagi's cheek was a flash of coldness that sent the tiniest spark up the demon's leg and back. But seconds later, that feeling was replaced by a warmth that was slowly becoming more pleasing as the human continued to rub her cheek against Salvatore.

Asagi moved to the other thigh and began the process again, trying to be more firm and 'loving' as she could to the demon who smashed her nose and enslaved her. With her fearful thoughts waning away, she began to realize how humiliating this nuzzling actually was. She was rubbing her face against another woman's thigh! "Mmmgg..." She clenched her eyes shut, blushing fiercely, but still kept the pace.

"Very good," Salvatore said smoothly. "Now kiss it."

Asagi's head bolted up towards Salvatore, "MMMfff?" Kiss it? My lips are blocked! How do I even–?!

"Kiss it." She said in a low, formidable tone.

Gaining no further instruction from her, Asagi looked back down to her captor's thigh. Feeling this might be the last thing she would have to do to appease her captor, Asagi moved unsteadily but determinedly, pursing her lips as best she could through the tightly strapped material, the impression of her lips just barely showing through. She was careful to make sure her nose didn't touch as she gave Salvatore's bared skin a tender, gagged kiss.

This...this so...ah fuc..., were the jumbled, disjointed thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Mm," Salvatore hummed, pleased. She let Asagi continue her kiss, wanting to enjoy the oddly simple feeling for as long as possible, the moment made more intense by the heavy, hot breath of her captive whispering against her skin. After a time, Salvatore moved her leg away, somewhat surprised at her own reluctance to do so, and she said simply, "Rise."

Asagi looked up, collecting her strength and rising shakily to her feet, suppressing a groan when the nipple clamps biting her teats shifted. Salvatore had one arm folded under her large breasts and the another holding her hat by the peak in between her index finger and thumb. "I've decided to pardon you for your past transgression, koi. But if you dare, dare, disobey me again, your body will be forever owned belong to me. And then, you shall be a victim of a hell so terrible, you'll wish you were never born. Understand, koi?"

Through the speech, Asagi felt the primal fear she'd experienced the day Baciel destroyed all those lives when she was still so new to Netherworld travel. Another cold sweat began to form on her body. Thought she wasn't aware of it at the moment, her body was trembling. Asagi swallowed with great effort, and almost choked on the air. Recomposing herself, she didn't consider debating; she nodded her head obediently at Salvatore's command.

Salvatore gave her the slightest of nods. "Good, good," she said, with an undertone of satisfaction. She stepped aside and gestured to the door once more. "Take the lead then, little koi."

Asagi again felt her heart leap in against her chest. She sniffled, eyes wincing at the soreness in her nose and made her way to the double doors. The clanking of her heeled boots was the only noise within the empty room. When she reached the door, the human turned to gaze at the demon one last time, who was looking expectantly at her with those deep, red, slitted crystals.

Snapping to, a splinter of fear stuck her in the back. No, no, no, she couldn't falter. She couldn't anger Salvatore. She couldn't disobey again!

With a surge of energy born entirely of fear, Asagi pressed forward into the doors and pushed through, out into the main hall. It still brimming with numerous demons.

As before, she froze and shrank when the murmurs of conversation reached her ears. The very fear that fueled her a second ago now trapped her. Her eyes followed the hallway, and she saw the doors that likely led to the outside.

"Mmmhmhm..." She mumbled against her gag, frightened.

"Get moving," Salvatore dictated from behind her. "Now."

"Ggmmff," Asagi whined but nonetheless went forward. Taking a few weak steps toward the right, Asagi winced again when the weighty sign pulled again at her nipples, teeth digging even deeper into her tender flesh. "Mmmhff..." She was in the middle of the hallway, the clicking of Salvatore's boots clicking alongside her as her captor ensured the captive went through with her punishment.

With an unfathomably deep reluctance, Asagi began her march.

At first, no one was looking her way, as everyone was still preoccupied with their own affairs.

As she walked past the first demon, a green-haired warrioress who was talking to the smaller companion, a child-like girl with an odd, peeking cat hat, the flicker of a glance in Asagi's direction turned into a full-blown stare.

"What the..." the warrioress said.

"Hm? What?" the tiny demon followed the green-haired one's line-of-sight, and her mouth went agape, big, orange eyes widening. "Whoa...the ba-ge-bis?"

 _Crap, crap._ Asagi's face twitched, flushing pink, resisting the urge to bite her tongue to suppress the building embarrassment. _Oh god, oh god..._

Another demon, a pink-haired monk, sitting the lap of a heavy knight, was staring at the wall with a pout until the young human walked in front of her. "Huh?" she muttered, confused.

Now she was getting in the thick of it. It wasn't just a couple of demons at a time that were noticing her now; it the entire hall she was walking through! Many of the conversations that were animated not five seconds ago dulled to a hush as the tightly bound Asagi and her latex-clothed Salvatore clicked down the hall. Silent, their eyes lingered on Salvatore, Asagi, and the sign.

"Property of...Salvatore the Magnificent," one of the demons read as she passed by. "Damn... sucks to be you, scrub."

 _Please don't say that, please don't say that, please be shut up, please shut up please be quiet_ , Asagi imagined she would've felt great shame when walking down the hallway. Bound, gagged, and leashed with a sign attached to one her erogenous zones, her female captor walked close behind her, showing off her catch, and Asagi realized she could have never anticipated the level of shame until she was in this moment. It was infinitely more horrifying than she could have imagined. She wished this just some nightmare.

She wished she'd ate someplace else.

Asagi's entire face went from pink to crimson, ears burning as the muscles of her face and neck tightened. A chill went up her spine, and her breaths were shallow. She nearly tripped over her own feet but caught herself, though not before the wooden property sign tugged on her once again. The tinge of pain was nothing compared to the total humiliation Asagi was experiencing.

With every step she took, hundreds of eyes watched her move through the hall, prodding, probing, considering what exactly happened to put her in such a predicament.

"Hey, I think she's one of the Seniors!"

"Wh-What?"

"No shit?"

"Ohh, stay out of her way."

"Who's the one tied up?"

 _Don't focus on me, don't focus on me, don't focus on me._ Asagi squinted her eyes 'til they almost closed. She didn't want to see anything except the doors at the end of the corridor, but hundreds of demons crowding the hall, she may as well have not even bothered.

A pink-haired succubus laughed, "Hahaha, her 'property' obviously!"

Asagi's blood curled, and her fingernails dug into her palms, threatening to draw blood.

 _D-D-Don't say that. I'm no one's...property..._

Suddenly, one of the demons, a Ninja by the looks of it, jumped in front of her and Salvatore. Asagi briefly stopped, wondering why the shinobi was blocking –

Snap! went a camera flash, and the ninja cackled deviously, disappearing from sight.

Asagi felt her heart squeeze. The thought running through her head was her reputation as an Idol. If that picture got out...

 _Oh my god... No, no, no, NO! My-my status is r-ruined!_ she screamed internally, face burning. Hell, what was she thinking? Her status was ruined as soon as she stepped into the hall. If she was sweating badly before, it was worse now. No longer in a cold sweat, hot streams trailed down her face, cheeks, bare shoulders, and down her partially bare chest, between her minimal cleavage.

She felt a hard poke from behind, directly over the middle of her spine. "Quit stalling, koi," Salvatore said, a threat clear in her voice.

With no other option but to do what she was told, the faux idol forced her feet to move forward, past more demons who were watched the exchange. With all her effort, she was only roughly halfway.

As she continued her humiliating walk, the pink-haired succubus from before, dressed in scanty black clothing that barely covered her large buxom and crotch, floated past the two women and stayed ahead of them. She was inspecting Asagi's bound state, smiling curiously the whole time. Asagi wanted to look away from the prodding eyes of the succubus. These were sexual creatures by nature, so bondage was probably in their realm of perverted, carnal activities. She probably wanted to evaluate the bonds that held Asagi tight, though Asagi wished the succubus would just piss off. The heart-stopping humiliation was bad enough without a sex demon inspecting her every move! Her pink irises focused on the human's chest, especially, the property sign, and the demon brought her finger close to her mouth, concentrating.

"You know," She giggled, "those metal clamps attached to your tits are quite kinky!" The demon was loud enough for the entire hall of demons to hear. Her torment continued as more and more eyes latched onto the sign on her breast in response. The succubus hugged herself and floated into the one into the connecting rooms.

A red-faced Asagi heard dozens of murmurs from behind, next to her, and ahead of her, every voice ringing in her ears.

I'd been long enough that the initial shock began to wear off, morphing into something Asagi wasn't expecting.

"She's cute with all that blue stuff on her, that face..."

"You like bondage?"

"It has a name?"

"She's a human... but I'd tap that."

"I wanna touch it..."

The comments started to get more and more sexually suggestive. Comments about her breasts being rubbed with cold hands, making her nipples erect after ripping the sign off them roughly. She heard suggestions of hands roaming over her exposed thighs, among other things involving her body that made Asagi want to faint. Traveling down the way, she could tell the demons wanted to approach her, likely to enact some of their perverted fantasies. They didn't, however, probably from fear of Salvatore. Asagi hadn't physically seen the blonde demon since they left the room, and she'd wondered momentarily if Salvatore was even following her, but then the clicking of her footfalls following close behind her dispelled any such thoughts.

Seconds later, the murmurs got fainter and fainter, as though the hallway had expanded in size.

"Stop," Salvatore ordered abruptly from behind her.

Asagi opened squinted eyes and saw she was in the lobby.

Her heart leap. She was at the end! For a few seconds, the intense humiliation that hung on her dissipated. She was out of the hallway. God, that was huge relie-

A catcall from across the lobby broke her out of the trance. She looked to where the whistling originated and saw a group of poncho-wearing demons, all male, ogling her. Most were surprised, but one of them was leaning on the wall, wearing a long-brimmed hat, smiling at her. He winked.

And, of course, the other demons in the lobby began to notice her. Shuffling around, the staff moving carts and carrying equipment around stopped in their tracks.

Asagi's face grew red once more. She turned shyly toward Salvatore, who was currently talking to the women at the desk. Asagi couldn't quite make out the words, but the woman wasn't exhibiting any weariness around the Diez woman. She was either unafraid or knew how to control her emotions quite well.

The receptionist nodded again and bent down to get something from the cart.

Asagi's eyes widened. It was her white jacket and two belt holsters, with the dual handguns still sheathed. She looked down at herself and back up. Asagi was in such a state of distraught that she'd completely forgotten her weapons and jacket!

Salvatore gathered the items, gave a nod to the woman, and began walking towards Asagi.

"Turn around and get your ass moving, koi." She placed the items under her arm and pointed to the main entrance of the hospital.

"Hmmm," She complied right away and turned on her heel, but she was still too slow when she felt a palm smack her backside. "Mmmm!" she squealed and quickened her pace.

The commotion elicited hoots and whistles from around the lobby.

 _God, let me outta here..._

She was only a few paces away from the entrance, but she swore, this was the worst part. She could feel more leering eyes, focusing on all the embarrassing aspects of her bound form. As she got to the exit where demons were bustling in and out, and she had to fight to move. As she was pushing against the crowd, she had to keep alert for gaps to move into if she ever wanted out. Unfortunately, this meant she met every single gaze, glance, and prying eye that crossed her line of sight. Haste, worry, and lust all stared back at her. She'd hope that being subjected to the humiliation of the hallway would dull this experience, but no, it was every bit as horrible as it was before. Her breathing was labored and shallow, the embarrassment finally starting to weigh down on her. The tight quarters and hot bodies were making her already fragile state-of-mind worsen.

At that moment, she felt hands touching her all over. Her breasts, backside, belly, thighs, crotch, and back were invaded. She was sure there were other parts of her body that were being molested, but she was just too weak to do anything about it other than blush frantically and groan pathetically from behind her taped lips.

"Mmmm..."

She was sure she was gonna faint, but someone grabbed her side and righted her on her feet. Then hands vanished as quickly as they'd descended upon her.

"ASIDE! Before my gun shoots you all through the eyes!" came Salvatore's booming voice beside her, so close that Asagi jumped and almost fell over.

The surround demons, eyes wide and trained on Salvatore, swiftly pressed themselves against the wall. There was great number of grunts and groans coming from the split crowd. Looking ahead of her, Asagi saw there was now a clean path to the outside world.

Feeling the dizziness and humiliation wane, Asagi took the opportunity to step away from her captor. For the most part, the path was clear. The only thing resembling an obstacle was a three-meter tall, bipedal dragon. His round belly protruded, requiring Asagi to wriggle and worm her way past. As she did, she heard Salvatore.

"What is this?! Suck in your gut, lizard swine!" Asagi heard what she presumed was Salvatore pounding his flesh, followed by a loud gruff from the dragon.

"Fo-Forgive me, Mistress Salvato–"

"No excuses!" Another smack of flesh followed.

Asagi could feel and smell the cool wind of the night, and after a few more steps, she was outside, out of the hospital. Her eyes met the brightness of the overhanging moon, contrasted by the darkness of a beautiful midnight sky. Taking a few deep breaths, Asagi thought briefly about running away, diving into the crowds of demons (who were just beginning to realize the human before them was bound and gagged).

That same moment, a hand slapped onto her bare shoulder, and her brief thought of escape evaporated when she realized it was her captor.

The demon assessed Asagi inquisitively, crimson eyes reflecting the moon's light, giving them a menacing glow that reminded why Asagi shouldn't piss her off again.

"Thinking of escaping, little koi?"

Asagi didn't respond right away, but when she did, she shook her head.

"Nmmm..."

Salvatore clicked her tongue, "Liar. If there's one thing I know about your kind, koi, is that you put value in your personal and general freedoms above all else." Asagi felt Salvatore's gloved hands grip the skin behind her neck, causing her whine into her gag.

"Hhmmm!"

"Which is why I'm going to grind all the naïve thoughts and dreams out of that skull of yours, grind you down into nothing then remake you into my perfect vassal. You'll attend to all my needs. You should feel honored. I never wanted a vassal until I ran... no, you ran into me. Must've been fate, yes?" Salvatore squeezed a little harder, watching as Asagi's shoulders shifted up, eyes squinting in pain.

"Hmgh, nmmmgh..." _Oh, no. Oh, no. Sh-She wants to make her vassal?! No. No. No. No..._

Salvatore snorted.

"Yes, koi, and I'll teach you to love my touch."

 **Yes, I know Asagi was treated harshly here, but that's only because I love her so much. I love it when my favorite characters suffer.**

 **May or may not be continued!**


End file.
